starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Crown Jewels
The Crown Jewels, '''also known as the Seven Stones of the Kingdom', are a set of powerful magical jewels in ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They serve as the "McGuffin" of the show's first season as the Jewel Riders look for them in a majority of episodes; in the second season, they are replaced in this role by the Wizard Jewels. The Crown Jewels are "heart and soul" of Avalon and each of them comes from a different geographic region of the kingdom. They cannot be used to channel wild magic, like the Enchanted Jewels used by the young people and animals. The Crown Jewels work on a different scale, as they are tied into the fabric of the land itself, capable of controlling large areas of wild magic and turning it to goodness or to darkness. Early in the series, a disaster strikes. The Crown Jewels are gone, returned to the lands, as it once was in ancient times, when Merlin would rather lose them then see them fall into the wrong hands. Magic all over Avalon will be unstable until they are found and replaced in the Jewel Box. Jewel Quest A thousands years ago, the great wizard Merlin found and magically linked the Crown Jewels inside a special Jewel Box, binding the kingdom together with the strength of goodness. But after the evil witch Lady Kale hatches a sinister plan to seize control of the magic, all seven Crown Jewels returned to the lands they have come from, and now the Jewel Riders must become the great champions of Avalon and do everything to reclaim them. If Kale gets her greedy hands on the Crown Jewels first, she will be able to control the forces of magic, and use them to take the throne of Avalon and rule for all time - the result will be unending darkness for the kingdom. The Jewel Riders' mission is to prevent this fate, and collect the jewels to in hope bring back Merlin home from his Wild Magic exile. Crown Jewels Crown Jewel of Burning Ice The Crown Jewel of Burning Ice It is the jewel of the Crystal Cliffs, featured in the episode "Wizard's Peak". Is initial name has been the Stone of Burning Ice. Desert Star Jewel The Desert Star Crown Jewel It is the jewel of the Burning Desert, featured in the episode "The Faery Princess" where it goes to the Faeryland. Its original name has been the Stone of the Desert Star. Jewel of the Dreamfields The Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields It is the jewel of the Great Plains, featured in the episode "Dreamfields". Its initial name has been the Stone of the Dreamfields. Jungle Jewel The Jungle Crown Jewel It is the jewel of the Jungle, featured in the episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone". Its initial name has been the Faery Stone. The Jungle Crown Jewel is an emerald green stone that controls the Jungle. It was taken over by Morgana many years ago and she made the jungle grow out of control. Misty Rose Jewel The Misty Rose Crown Jewel It is the jewel of the Misty Moors, featured in the episode "For Whom the Bell Trolls". Northwoods Jewel The Crown Jewel of the Northwoods It is the jewel of the Great Forests, featured in the episode "Travel Trees Can't Dance". Its initial name has been the Lady of the Lake Stone. Rainbow Jewel The Rainbow Jewel It is the jewel of the Riverdells, featured in the episode "Song of the Rainbow". Its initial name has been the Stone of the Rainbow Falls. It is the only time a Crown Jewel appears as a sentient entity and communicates with the heroes. In the second season After the conclusion of the first season, the collected Crown Jewels have been tuned to the Jewel Riders. The girls are now able to channel their power through their own Enchanted Jewels, giving them acess to a vastly greater magic. In "The Wishing Jewel", Gwenevere and Drake also find the long-lost eight Crown Jewel of the Eight Land. Behind the scenes * There have been "Ten Stones of the Kingdom" instead of the seven Crown Jewels in some of the pre-production versions of the show. * The Crown Jewels might have been inspired by the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain from Arthurian legend. In Avalon: Web of Magic, there are similar Power Crystals. See also * Wizard Jewels, the Crown Jewels' replacement in this role for the second season Category:Magic Category:Lists Category:First season